Kiss Under the Mistletoe
by ScarletWitchAmber
Summary: This is the Christmas season and it all about Kaisaki... Please enjoy... )


KaiSaki fanfic : Kiss Under the Mistletoe

Pair : Toshiki Kai x Misaki Tokura

Genre : Teen / Romance / Humour

Rate : T for Teen Theme

* * *

><p>Christmas is nearly here. The shop manager, Shin too busy preparing the Christmas's decoration in the store. In the other hand, Misaki handled the cashier. It's seem a few customers went home because it's almost night time.<p>

"Misaki, it's almost closing time. I'll preparing dinner." said the manager.

"Sure, but this time just cook normally for once..." Misaki gave him a small sigh.

"Why? Do you wanna share a culinary skills with your uncle?" the manager smiled at his niece.

"No, thank you..." she replied.

"Make sure you locked the doors." he gave a last words to her before he's heading to the kitchen.

Misaki usually place the chairs on their place before she sweeping the floor. When she was sweeping, she saw a star as she picking up. It's seem it fall from the Christmas tree. She take the chair and put a star on the Christmas tree. When she about to put a star on top, she heard someone entered as the automatic sliding door was opened.

"What are you doing, Tokura?" said a voice with a curious expression face. When she looked at him, she a bit surprised when she watched a brunette scan the store with his green eyes.

"Oh, it's you, Kai. What are you also doing here? The store closing early today." she said.

"I see! I just came here to checking out if the store are still opened." he said with his eyes closed.

"Well, sorry about that you came a way here for noting." she smiled. Kai watched her as she trying to put a star on the top of the Christmas tree. Maybe the tree is too tall, ever for her.

"Hey, do you wanna help with that?" he asked her for his help.

"No, no. I think I got this." she said. Then, suddenly Misaki losing her own balance, she let herself falls over Kai and they both falls on the floor. "Ow! My head hurts!"

When she about to opens her eyes, she saw him and her heart started to pounded so heavily. She barely noticed that she was on top of him. She could feel her face turning red, heating up with this awkward situation.

"Hey, you okay, Tokura?" he said straight into her blue eyes.

"Ummm... I'm-I'm-I'm okay!" she blushed really hard like steamed kettle pot. He closed to her and he could heard her heart beating against her chest, faster than before. Then, Kai wrapped his arms around Misaki so she couldn't break free herself from him. "Wait! What are you-"

Misaki didn't finish her sentence but slowly Kai kissed her. He keep kissing her until they're losing their breath. Misaki could have saw a little sweet smile on his face after kissing her. If so, it could show that he wants to say something intimate but can't find the words. The most she couldn't believe that Kai called her by her first name. "Misaki..."

"Kai... w-what was that for?" she blushed again as she looked away when he still looked at her.

"Now I started to remember what I was took off before I leave the store. When I was noticed the store almost closed, this is my last chance to get it right..." he explained to her with a riddle on her mind.

"W-what that suppose to mean?" she asked. Misaki could feel his hand cup her cheek, she was aroused from her thoughts, only to become trapped by his intense gaze. A few moments, a few leaves was falling off from the upper wall. She could noticed those leaves was a mistletoe. "_No way... don't telling me, that's-_"

"Hmph! You still don't get it now, don't you?" he smirked. When Kai was sure the point that been made, he gave her another kiss. He spent much time just kissing her. How romantic that she got a kiss from a guy under a mistletoe. Misaki knew that she couldn't free herself from his deep kiss, the same things as she couldn't help herself by kissing him back. He wrapped her tightly, pulling her even closer to him.

Later then, he pulled away from her after he heard there someone or something approaching from another room. It's seem there only assisticat was walking toward them.

"Meow!" the assisticat meowing.

"Phew! That was close!" Misaki sounded relieved and her heart still beats inside. She holding her hand on her chest and watched Kai step out of the automatic sliding door. She want to saying something, like if he don't have any plans for this Christmas Eve. But she don't have the courage to said it to him. Before he about leaves the store, he looked at her.

"Hey! If you not busy tomorrow, maybe we can grab a coffee together?" said Kai. When Misaki about to looked at him, he looked away quickly as possible.

"Y-you mean... it's a date?" she said with a smell blushed again on her cheek.

"You can called whatever you like..." he said and looked somewhere else. At the same time, he trying to hide his blush with his shyness. "I'll see you later..."

"Okay, I-I'll see you later then..." she replied and watched him leave until his shadow gone. She couldn't help herself smiles, but nervous at the same time because she was thinking about of the next day that Misaki will going out with the cold and silent guy like Toshiki Kai.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading my facfic, you guys...<p>

Please gave a few comment... if my writing not improve or certain else...

Maybe I wouldn't be writing for a while...

If you guys have any request, please just post anything and I'll trying my best to do that later on...

And lastly, you guys have a nice day and have a happy new years in 2015...

See ye later... XD


End file.
